The present invention relates to a forming tool movement unit, particularly for manifold closing machines.
As is known, some kinds of finned unit are provided with manifolds that are butt-welded to the ends of the pipes for the passage of the heat transfer fluid.
The manifolds are obtained from tubular segments, whose ends are closed by plastic deformation, forming flat bottoms, and on the cylindrical wall of which holes are then formed, the ends of the pipes being then welded onto said holes.
So-called manifold closing machines are used to close the ends of the tubular segments.
The pipes are arranged on a clamp, with the end to be closed directed toward a rotating head that supports, in a cantilevered fashion, two forming tools that can slide in mutually opposite radial directions with coordinated motions.
Once the working cycle has been started, the forming tools are actuated so as to move mutually closer, while the head rotates at high speeds, causing the plastic deformation of the free end of the tube until a flat closure bottom is obtained.
The main limitation of known equipment is that it is possible to produce only flat bottoms, to the detriment of resistance to high pressures of the manifolds and of the manufacturing flexibility of said equipment.